


Art - Sponge Away the Writing

by Idhren



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Photomanip, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren/pseuds/Idhren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2009 for the 2012 X-Men Reverse Bang, and cover art for Tam Cranver's 'Sponge Away the Writing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art - Sponge Away the Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Tam Cranver for choosing my prompt in the 2012 X-Men Reverse Bang. Please do go read [Sponge Away the Writing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/463588) immediately - it is beautifully executed with a sure attention to historical detail and characterization that just keeps getting better and better.

  


Prompt 2009.

 

Cover Art for 'Sponge Away the Writing'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sponge Away the Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463588) by [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver)




End file.
